The Path to Forgiveness
by BlackMadness
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Fishing Out A Teen

**[Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon]**

**Chapter 1**

**Fishing Out A Teen**

* * *

A tired teen, drenched with water laid there on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He opened his eyes and looked up at the cloud filled sky. Even though his vision was hazy, he noticed that the sky looked a bit brighter. _'That's weird.'_ He thought to himself. _'Even though it's only a shade different, why's the sky brighter than it was before? Is it already the next day!? What happened to my party!? Damn! I can't remember._' Suddenly, he felt his head throb painfully._ 'Owww!...I...can't...remember.'_

"Hey!" Shouted the man in front of him. "Hey, Kid! Are you still alive!"

The raven-haired teen, who was barely able to stay conscious just gave a weak little nod to the man kneeling down before him. Even though his body was mostly numb, he could feel the man wrapping bandages around him.

"Alright, thats good." The man gave a sigh of relief knowing the kid he fished out wasn't dead yet. The man lifted the boy up and carefully placed the him on a bed inside the cuddy (a small cabin in a boat ).

"You rest up while you can. You can tell me what happened when you wake up." With those words said , the man left the cuddy.

Before Ash closed his eyes to get some rest, he looked around the room until he spotted a certain yellow mouse resting next to six pokeballs, including the mouse's very own pokeball.

As soon as the teen found his Pikachu alright, he went right into a deep sleep, while trying to fight off his previous memories from his head that saddened him to no end.

* * *

**[Outside of the Cuddy]**

As soon as the sailor left the cuddy, he walked next to his only companion on the boat and engaged him in a conversation, "Hey Ron. The kid looks like he'll be alright. The cuts and bruises don't seem to be too bad, but we'll have to take him to a hospital to get him examined for any internal damages."

"That's good to hear, Sam." Ron said as he gave a sigh of relief. "I looked at his pokemon that was keepin' the trainer afloat in the ocean. Besides those few scratches the pokemon sustained, its extremely exhausted. After a nice long rest it should be up and runnin' again."

_'What a strong pokemon it has to be._' Thought Sam._ 'To be able to carry a person thats at least five times as heavy as the pokemon itself , not to mention that it it was carrying the boy in the ocean no less. I am deeply impressed.'_ Then a confused look appeared on his face. "Hey, Ron. I've never seen a pokemon like that mouse anywhere in the Unova region. You think it's a new finding? I hope the trainer lets us examine him!?" Sam stated very loudly as the pokemon peaked his interest.

Ron just gave a heavy sigh as a response to Sam's question. "That's because that pokemon isn't a native to the Unova region. If I remember correctly, it should be a pokemon that's native to the Kanto region. What was it's name again? Pi- somethin'. Pi...Pi...Pikaaa...Pika Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Seems like I forgot."

"What! A Kanto Native!" Sam exclaimed while looking at his partner with clueless eyes. "Wait a second how do you know that?"

"Because, newbie, in the last meetin' we had in Professor Juniper's lab, she explained how the Unova region will start having friendlier connections with the Kanto region and a few others near it. If you weren't goofin' off playin' charades with the neighborhood kids you would have gotten the data of the pokemon that are native to Kanto." Ron explained to him. "Seriously Sam, you're almost in your thirties and you're still playin' kiddy games. What's next? Are you gonna gonna dress up in green tights, assemble a group of little kids, and take them to Neverland?" Ron questioned him sarcastically.

"Of course not, Ron! I hate the color green!" Sam strongly retorted.

"..." Ron just stared at him for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "Sam...you should know where to draw the line when you're playing stupid. Some of the things you say are just disturbing."

"...I'll make a note of that." Sam quietly said as he hung his head in disgrace.

"Whatever. Once we get him checked out in the hospital, we'll take him to Professor Juniper's lab. He'll tell us his story there. Since his pokedex broke we'll have to search his name through the computer to get his identification, too."

"Yeah. Well, we're almost at the Nuvema Town Harbor. Lets get going already, Ron." With that said there boat sailed off to Nuvema.

* * *

**[Four Days Later]**

**[Pallet Town- The Ketchum's Residence-Living Room Area]**

"Its been four days since we last saw him and he still hasn't come home!" yelled Delia Ketchum as she sobbed putting her face down in her lap.

"Now, now, don't worry Mrs. Ketchum. Whatever has happened to Ash I'm sure he's alright. He's a strong kid who can fight any odds against him. I'm sure the police have already found him and they're bringing him home right this minute." Professor Oak said as he was trying to get Delia Ketchum to stop crying.

"Yeah! He's right Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said as she tried to convince the tearful mother. "I've traveled with Ash for two year and from what I can tell I know he'll be alright. Whenever he's faced with a wall, he always manages to climb over it. Right, Brock?"

"I can only find myself to agree with her. I mean as Ash's longest traveling companion I've seen him do things that seemed to be impossible. He's a kid that would never give up no matter what gets in his way. Just look at his accomplishments, they speak for themselves. He was placed in the top sixteen in the in the Indigo Conference, top eight in the Silver Conference, top eight again in the Ever Grande Conference, and in the Lily of the Valley Conference he finally won! Only four years of experience and he won a major pokemon competition, thats quite a feat that only the best can do." It seems that somewhere in the middle of his speech, Mrs. Ketchum stopped sobbing and actually perked up a bit. Unnoticed by anyone in the room, a few boys twitched and jerked a bit from hearing his accomplishments. _'She stopped crying? As expected of me, who has the ability to comfort any girl in misery.'_ Brock thought to himself. _'OK! Time to drive it home!'_ "And no matter how close Ash is to being on death's doorstep, whether the enemy be a legendary pokemon or a criminal organization, he always seems to come out alive by a hair strand of luck!" Brock announced with a reassuring voice. He was so sure that his statement will get her to smile again. Unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect.

"What! Death's doorstep! What do mean Ash has been on death's doorstep!?" Mrs. Ketchum roared furiously before returning her face into her lap again, only for her to sob with more worry in her voice. "Are you saying that my one and only little boy might already be dead"

"Wha...No! Th-thats not-" ***BAM*** was all Brock was able to mutter before a certain water-type trainer's knuckles to his face.

"Way to cheer her up, casanova," commented Max.

"Hey, well I don't see YOU trying to cheer her up," Brock said putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"I'm obviously giving her some space, girls need that."

"Oh yeah! What makes you think that?"

"'Cause I live with one. Once my sister starts crying it's every man for themselves for anyone who gets in her way." ***BAM*** "Owww. Hey, what was that for, May!"

"Don't get mad at me, you were the one being rude."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys, calm down. Now's not really a good time to bicker." Dawn was the first to stop them from going at each others throats.

"But she/he started it!" they yelled both in sync together.

Tracey, who keeping quiet till now, decided it was enough. " Stop yelling! Ash is missing and all you guys can do is bicker!?" He knew what he said was uncalled for, but he thought that they should be more considerate to the people around them. The room went silent for a moment, except for Mrs. Ketchum who was still crying over her missing son.

"Sorry." apologized both of the siblings.

After a brief moment of silence they all decided to share stories about their journey with Ash. During the group's conversation, Brock noticed that the three girls- Misty, May, and Dawn- would blush when they talked about Ash. Brock grinned to himself and thought, _'You're one lucky guy Ash. With three girls that love this much, you wouldn't dare to stay missing, right? You're not the kind of guy that would make the people around you sad, right? So, do us all a favor and come through that door with that dorky smile you always wear, so we all can give you a warm welcome and start your training so you can beat Sinnoh's Elite Four and beat Cynthia for her title of champion.'_

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

By the time the knock was already over Mrs. Ketchum was already there to swing the door open with a big smile on her face to greet Ash home. All heads were looking towards the door and they were all expecting to see the raven-hair teen they all missed so much. To their misfortune, it was officer Jenny, who was in charge of the the search party for Ash. They noticed that she was standing there all by herself with her hat pushed on top of her chest and her head tilting down. She let out a very quiet whisper, but the room was so quiet that her words bounced all over the room letting everyone hear her announcement. "After four days of searching for your missing son, Ash Ketchum, I am hear-" ***Sob*** She was soon cut off by the sound of crying.

In front of her, Mrs. Ketchum fell on her knees, her legs were unable to take the weight of the news. The room was dead quiet.

The shock was they felt was so overbearing that they didn't notice five particular figures leave towards the backyard.

Out of the five Gary was the first to speak, "Guys...we need to tell them."

"What!?" three of the boys yelled in response.

"Kenny, Conway, Drew, keep it down. You'll attract unwanted attention from Ketchum's house."

"Sorry." the three said in unison.

Paul then turned to face Gary."Gary... I thought we all agreed to never speak about this again."

"I know we agreed on that, but I can't take the guilt. They deserve to know the truth. Ash was an irreplaceable figure them. He was their mentor, their closest friend, the girls' love interest, their family!" Rage and regret could be hinted from his voice as he did his best to clench his teeth together, so that his voice wouldn't reach the people in the living room.

Paul responded by turning his back towards him and told him, "Fine, suit yourself. It's not like it matters that much to me."

"Whaaat!?" Kenny, Conway, and Drew yelled as they started to panic. Gary just stared at Paul, suspicious of his words.

"What do you mean 'It's not like it matters that much to me.' I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy to stop your journey to do time in jail."

"Me? Go to jail? Looks like you've mistaken something. I only agreed for you alone to tell them. I don't care about those losers." Paul stated firmly.

"No way! I didn't do this alone. You 'all' had a part in this. Especially you Paul. This was originally your idea.

"That is true now that I think about" Paul said sarcastically, then a smirk appeared on his face. "But you were the one who gave him the last 'push'. Right, Conway?"

"Yup, I got it all here." Conway said while taking out a camcorder. He then used his index finger to push back his glasses closer to his face and gave a devious smile. "I have footage of only you, Gary Oak, using your pokemon to push Ash to his death." Conway showed everyone the footage and it did show 'only' Gary's pokemon pushing Ash. The other trainer's pokemon wasn't visible from the the camera's angle.

Gary then realized that he was set up right from the beginning. No matter what Gary would say to anyone, without any evidence to show that Conway, Kenny, Drew, and Paul was directly involved he was done for. Not wanting to be the only one to be punished in the group, he gave up on admitting the truth and chose to stay silent. Gary then left them to sit back in the living room, doing his best to keep down his vomit. He was disgusted with himself for being a weak and terrible friend.

Outside in the backyard, four boys still remained. Three of them- Conway, Kenny and Drew- huddled together in a circle.

"Alright Kenny, now that Ash is out Dawn is now up for grabs. So, may the best man win." Conway stated holding out his hand towards Kenny.

Kenny shooked his hand and arrogantly told him, " Of course. Ash was never good enough for Dee Dee. No that he's gone she will soon realize that only one of us would be better than him. The same goes for May, right, Drew?"

"Of course, it obvious to everyone that someone as beautiful as May can only go out with an equally beautiful man like me." All three of them started laughing together, they couldn't be so happy as they right now, knowing that their plan was working out so well for them.

Far off to the side from them was Paul. Everything seemed to be going in Paul's favor._ 'Now that the cheating loser is out of the competition, no one will be able to overshadow me.'_ His smirk then turned into a serious look. _'It was bad enough that Tobias used Legendary pokemon, but for Ketchum to have one , and with that much overwhelming strength? Its cheating no matter how I look at it!'_

* * *

**[A/N] Well, that's the end of the first chapter of ****"The Path to Forgiveness"!**** So, did it catch your interest? No? Alright I concede, but if you don't mind. Please review and tell me what's wrong so I can improve! Later!**


	2. Flashback with Pikachu!

**[Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon] **

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback With Pikachu!  
**

**[One Week Later]**

**[Nuvema Town Hospital - Room 105 C]**

In the room of a hospital laid a loan comatose raven-haired patient. Ash Ketchum has been unconscious for a week already. On his chest laid his Kanto-native starter pokemon, Pikachu. The electric-type mouse pokemon was curled up in a ball resting on the teen's chest, lost in his memories he had with his trainer. He played memories of them starting out on their journey, exploring the region of Kanto, to them competing in the Indigo Plateau placing sixteenth, only because Charizard refused to fight a weak pikachu. His mind then wandered off to a most recent memory, a memory that only filled him with hate.

* * *

**[Flashback - About One Week Ago]**

**[Fuchsia City - Random Building near a forest]**

**[Event: Ash's Fifteenth Birthday / Winning Lily of the Valley Conference Celebration]**

Currently, Pikachu was wandering around the building looking for his trainer.

_'Come on, where could that idiot be!'_, Pikachu thought to himself. While aimlessly wandering the building, he'd be occasionally stopped by other visitors' pokemon.

_"Congratulations, on winning the Lily of the Valley Conference!"_

_"Good luck against the Elite Four. We hope you face the Sinnoh Champion!"_

_"You and you're trainer were amazing against Tobias and his legendary pokemon. Oh and tell your trainer that we wish him a happy fifteenth birthday."_

These were the comments that were mostly thrown at the electric-type mouse. As Pikachu came close to the main entrance down the hall, he spotted his naive, hyperactive trainer by the door. As he made his way towards the trainer, he noticed that Ash was surrounded by an unusual group of people. Pikachu quickly hid behind a huge, violet vase that was close by the group.

"So Ketchum, how about we have a rematch?", Paul asked with a smirk. "I know that it's been only a few days since the end of the tournament, but a few days of training is all I need to take you down. Plus I'm sure the other four would like a piece of you. Right, Gary?"

Gary flashed an arrogant smirk at Ash and said, "It's been a few years since we last battled, right, Ashy-boy." His voice then turned into a serious tone, "I may have stopped being a pokemon trainer, but that doesn't mean that I neglected my pokemon from training."

There was a hint of malice in Gary's voice that Ash noticed, but he decided to wave it off since they've been friends for a long time. Since Ash was an overconfident person, especially after winning the Lily of the Valley Conference, his reply was, "Bring it on Gar-bear, I'll show you why I won the Lily of the Valley Conference."

Ash then walked out, followed by Gary, Drew, Kenny, Conway, and finally Paul. Pikachu quickly, but stealthily, chased right after them, not letting Ash out of his sight. Paul took the lead and lead the group into the thick forest, filled with green, towering trees. As Pikachu scurried through the the forest stalking the group, everyone suddenly came to a stop.

Paul turned around, facing everyone and announced to everyone, "Gary, can you lead them the rest of the way. I forgot something at the party, so you guys can start without me." With that said, Paul started walking in the direction where the party was at, while Gary lead the rest of them towards their destination. Pikachu was hesitant to follow Ash, but soon decided to follow Paul since he was suspicious of him.

_'This kid reeks of lies. What the hell could he be up to?'_, Pikachu thought as he was tailing Paul as if he was his pray. After a few minutes of walking, Paul stopped at a clearing in the forest and released his Drapion. Pikachu, who was hidden in the bushes, slowly crept towards the trainer and his pokemon, as he was interested in what Paul was planning to suddenly pointed towards the bushes Pikachu was occupying and shouted a command.

"Drapion, **Toxic Spikes**!" Paul's Drapion suddenly shot a purple sphere towards the ground, filling the ground with poison. In the bushes, Pikachu was immediately affected by the poison. Drapion then dragged Pikachu out of the bushes and held him up to Paul, who had a smirk on his face.

"I knew you were following us the whole time, you nosy rat. Now that I've captured you, how about we go back towards Ash and the others?", Paul asked, as he started to make way towards the others. Due to being poisoned, Pikachu couldn't work up the strength to break out of the pokemon's claws.

_'Damn! I still haven't recovered from my battle against Tobias'_, Pikachu cursed at himself for being such an easy target, all the while he was glaring at Paul.

Paul noticed Pikachu staring at him and thought to himself that the little rat probably wants some answers. He saw no problem with this since the plan he made up seemed flawless to him. "Well, since it'll take quite some time to get there how about I tell you what I'm planning?" Once Paul seemed to have Pikachu's attention, he continued. "Me, Gary, Drew, Kenny, and Conway planned a way to get rid of Ash once and for all."

Once the mouse pokemon registered what was said, he did all he could to summon up all the electricity he in his tiny little body, but failed when Drapion noticed this and slammed him against the ground with fearsome force.

"No need to be impatient little rodent, you'll be reuniting with your talentless trainer soon enough. Now, where was I...right. This 'rematch' we had planned was just a way to get to a field close to a cliff, and from that cliff is where Ketchum will disappear to. You know what, since my idea is so great that I can't help myself from bragging about it, I'll tell you." Pikachu's face showed confusion, wondering why Paul would willing to tell him the plan.

"After all, even if I tell you my plan, you still wouldn't hesitate to jump off of that cliff to protect that loser. Am I right?"

"Pika. Pika Pikachu!", the captive mouse retorted._ 'This prick really knows how to push the right buttons doesn't he?'_, Pikachu gritted his teeth tightly as he could, trying to generate enough electricity to at least shock Paul, but to no avail. He was too deeply injured to muster up the strength.

"On to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, both Ketchum and Gary will be battling each other. The battle's just there to weaken Ash's pokemon, so none of them can help him when an 'accident' happens. To make sure there's no interruptions, Drew and Kenny had their pokemon released, guarding a bit away from the perimeter of the battle field. When they're sure Ash's pokemon are all tired and worn out, Kenny's Empolean will screech in fear out from under the cliff. The rest is simple. Like the good boy Ash is, the screech would get his attention, and he'll follow the noise to help since he helps every damn pokemon that's weak and worthless. Once he's close enough to the edge of the cliff, one of Gary's pokemon would then push him towards his doom. I admit it's not the brightest of all ideas, but it's good enough to trick someone as dumb as Ash."

Right when Paul finally finished talking about his plan, a loud screech was heard from a distance. "Seems like it started. Well better get running rodent." ***Snap***

As soon as Paul snapped his fingers, Drapion immediately retracted it's claw from Pikachu. The mouse dashed forward with **Agility**, gritting his teeth tightly, ignoring the intense pain that was surging throughout his body. Coming in closer towards the direction the screech was coming from, Pikachu ran right through the bushes only to see Ash being pushed off the cliff side. Through Pikachu's eyes: he saw Gary standing to the left, pointing his right index finger towards Ash, while his Blastoise was in the middle of unleashing his **Water Gun** on Ash; a creeper to the right, a few meters behind Gary, Conway, was holding up a camcorder; to both his left and right, Kenny and Drew were slightly hidden near some trees, small smirks surfaced their faces.

Using all the strength he could summoned into his stubby limbs, he dashed towards his trainer in a futile attempt to save him. Once Pikachu reached towards the edge of the cliff he pounced towards his trainer, using his paws to get a secure grip on his trainer as they both plummeted down towards the ocean. Pikachu glanced down towards the bottom and noticed that they weren't heading towards water, but huge, solid, rocks that stretch as far as the little mouse could see. His grasp on Ash tightened and he closed his eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

After a few seconds of gravity pulling them down, they finally made contact. But what they felt wasn't a rough, rocky surface. It felt more like they were being engulfed in a cold yet comforting feeling. Pikachu opened his eyes and realized that they were submerged in water. Almost immediately, Pikachu swam under Ash and began to push themselves towards the surfaces until they resurfaced.

_'Did she just teleport us !? That idiot! She's supposed to be sleeping so she can make a fast recovery!'_, Pikachu shouted in his mind, but then quickly let out a sigh._ 'Even when your all warned out… after pushing yourself… past your limits for Ash… you'll still find a way to help us … thanks, Mew.'_

After the mouse-type caught his breath, he started to look at his surrounding to look for any familiar landmarks. He kept searching around until he found a lone boat in the middle of the vast ocean. Seeing the boat as their only hope, Pikachu began to charge up electricity and focused a majority of it in his paws, thanks to some electricity-control training, and shot a huge amount of it towards the sky, quickly earning the attention of the occupants in the boat. After being rescued, Pikachu soon began to drift into unconsciousness assuming that him and Ash were out of harms way.

* * *

**[Present]**

**[Nuvema Town Hospital - Room 105 C]**

After leaving his thoughts, he glanced up at the analog clock that was hanging over the head of the bed and noticed that it was almost 2pm_ 'Looks like it's time for another errand.'_ With that thought, Pikachu got off the bed and headed towards the exit off the building. Ever sense Pikachu first awoke and found himself in the Pokemon Center, he's been doing errands for the two that saved his and Ash's lives. As he was walking through the the hall, he noticed two doctors yelling at each other. One was a dark skinned old man with his grey hair slicked back. The other was quite young; he looked to be around his mid twenties with dark blonde, bowl cut hair. All he overheard from them was 'test' and 'theory' and 'highly risky' before he exited the facility and made way towards the lab.

* * *

**[Nuvema Town Hospital]**

"But Dr. Connor!" yelled a blonde, bowl cut haired doctor. He was currently persuading the head-doctor into letting him test a theory of his. "I know that there's a chance that my method might not succeed since I haven't tested it out, but I can show you right now with the comatose patient in 'Room 105 C.' I just know my theory will be proven correct!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Flick. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but your idea was rejected in the last meeting I had with the other head-doctors in the Unova region," Dr. Connor replied with a bit of a disappointed tone.

"But Dr. Connor-"

"That's enough, Dr. Flick. It has been decided that your method is to much of a risk. If there is nothing else you need from me, then please get back to work," with that said, Dr. Connor left the hallway leaving an enraged Dr. Flick.

_'Those idiots! They don't know what the hell they're doing.'_ Dr. Flick yelled out in his mind._ 'Well, whatever. It's not like I needed permission anyways. Once they find out that my method works, I'll be promoted in no time. Now, time to get my pokemon.'_

* * *

**[AN] I deeply apologize for this chapter. I didn't really live up to my expectations, but I, at least got the reason for Ash being in Unova out of the way. I'll try to update quicker next time. Later.**


	3. A Plan For Revenge

**[Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon]**

**Chapter 3**

**A Plan For Revange**

Currently, in the streets of Nuvema Town, a certain mouse-type pokemon was making his way towards Professor Juniper's lab. Pikachu has been running errands for the professor and her assistants for a week already. It helped keep Pikachu from worrying about his trainer who has been unconscious for the week. Unfortunately for Pikachu, he had no way of waking Ash up from his unconscious state. So he had no choice, but to let nature take it's course.

Pikachu suddenly stopped abruptly and a shifted his head from the north to the north-east of. He saw black smoke ascending far off from the town. Although his curiosity was peaked, he made no effort to go towards the smoke and instead, he just kept continuing towards the lab. In the mouse's mind, he knew that there was a chance that there could have been people or pokemon at the spot where the fire had appeared from. Normally, Pikachu would be up to dashing towards the fire and risk his life by attempting to rescue whoever was there, but Pikachu wasn't in the mood.

_'I'll let the firefighters get it. They're called firefighters for a reason,'_ Pikachu reasoned with himself.

* * *

**[20 Minutes Ago]**

**[Northeast from Nuvema Town - 5 Miles Deep in a Forest]**

In the home of a two-story house lives a family of three. In that house lived a nine year old boy who stood at four feet and eight inches. His eyes were a pale gray color, and his dirty blonde hair was cut just above shoulder length. The boy's name was Trip who was a week away from his tenth birthday. Since the end of Pokemon Training School about a month back, Trip has been studying the three Unova starters, so he can decide which one was the best to choose from. It took him most of the month, but decided to go with a snivy. From then on till now, he has been preparing for the day he would set out on his journey on the day of his tenth birthday.

_'Just seven days left. Seven more days and I can finally start my journey,'_ thought the boy.

Currently, Trip was reading a book called Basic Training for Your Pokemon on the living room couch. It was his third book that had information on how to train a pokemon. Although he had already came across most of the information inside the book, since he previously read two books that had the same topic, he would sometimes come across an interview or quotes that were stated by a professional trainer. He liked reading about the experiences trainers had because they fascinated him and he would stare awed at them, captivated from how much of a difference each trainer where from others. But out of all of the trainers he's read about, no one amazed him as much as Alder, the Unova idolized Alder not only for being the Unova Champion, but for being able to hold it for seven consecutive years, being one of the longest champion rein in Unova history.

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

A sudden knock on the door stopped him from his reading. After setting his book down, he ran towards the door and opened it. In front of him stood a towering man. Trip was unable to get a good look at the man since the sun was high behind the person. Before Trip's eyes could get a good look at the man, he suddenly felt a bit of pain coming from his gut and his consciousness slowly leaving him as he stared down at the fist that was launched into his stomach.

"Trip! Whos at the door!", a voice of a man called from down the hallway. Steps of two people could be heard coming closer and closer as seconds passed. Once Trips parents stepped out of the hallway, they were in shock at the person they were in front of.

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Shooty. Or would you prefer me to call you Agent Bill and Agent Cindy, huh, former Plasma grunts?", the tall man stated.

"You… how did you find us?", Mr. Shooty questioned him with a voice filled with loath.

"Doesn't matter, really. All you need to know is that this ends now," the man replied as he had his hand on a pokeball.

**[Present Time]**

"Ughhh," Trip groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He lifted himself from the ground and tried to remember what happened. He remembered opening the door to the giant man that appeared before him. Trip suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw black smoke lifting up into the sky behind him. He quickly turned his head to the source of the fire only to see his house covered in flames. His mind then thought of his parents being engulfed in the raging fire as he thought they were still in the house.

"MOM! DAD!", Trip yelled out as he sprinted towards the house. He was a few yards away from the entrance until he was struck from the side by a hoove. With his stomach facing the ground, he gritted his teeth tightly together as he looked at the towering man, who was once again a shadowy figure, and a bouffalant to his side. "What'd you do to my parents!" Trip only received a chuckle as a response. "ANSWER ME!", demanded the boy.

"It's simple boy. I killed them," the man replied calmly.

"What?", was all Trip could let out, as he refused to acknowledge the words that were spoken to him.

"Like I said , Triston-" the black smoke in the sky started getting thicker as time passed, the shadowy figure finally being revealed. He noticed the man's purple eyes and his flame-like hair was orange and red, "-your parents no longer exist-" around his neck was a necklace that had pokeballs and the man seemed to be wearing a poncho. As the smoke filled sky started getting thicker, Trip was finally able to identify the figure "-in this world. If anything, then I can say that they're in a better place."

_'Alder!?',_ Trip screamed the name of his idol in his head. _'Why is he here? How does he know my parents? ... What did he do to them?',_ before Trip was able to voice any of his questions, Alder was already out of site. Soon after, Trip was once again unconscious.

* * *

**[Northwest of Nuvema Town]**

**[Professor Juniper's Lab]**

Pikachu finally made it to lab. The building in front of Pikachu was two-stories tall with brownish-orange tiles. To the right of the building, you could see a satellite tower, the only source that provided contact with foreign regions and getting information on anything relating to pokemon. All-in-all, the lab differed quite much from Oak's. Pikachu walked inside the lab, not expecting anything new to happen, until he heard the voices of professor Juniper's and another familiar voice.

_'Professor Oak!',_ Pikachu exclaimed in his mind. _'I can't wait to see him. I gotta let 'em know we're okay.'_

Before barging in, Pikachu peeked out from behind the corridor to check who was around.

_'Looks like only Professor Juniper's here.'_

Pikachu looked up to the screen she was facing and just for the moment, only one moment, he had a smile on his face until he caught a glance of the traitors in the corner of Professor Oak's room. The only emotion that Pikachu would now show was hatred,_ 'Those bastards!'_ Pikachu chose to stay hidden and eavesdrop on the conversation. Juniper's was the first voice Pikachu heard as he started to listen.

"I'm deeply sorry to hear that Professor Oak."

[Yeah. He was such a good trainer. The youngest pokemon trainer to ever win a general championship competition in history. Only fourteen years older. A week before he became fifteen.] Oak said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sure he could've became the Sinnoh League champion in just a short amount of time."

[Yeah, I know. Especially with that Mew on his team. Hehe… he was so close to realizing his dream.]

Pikachu could see Paul's lips twitch up a bit at Oak's comment._ 'That bastard is really enjoying himself, isn't he.'_

"So, Professor Oak, what are doing right now."

[Oh. Me and Delia are just finishing the arrangements for Ash's funeral. Ash's friends even stopped by to help. Why?]

"Well. The Pokemon League wanted me to invite a professor from the Kanto region and trade data with said professor. You know, so our regions could be on friendlier ties. You can bring along others if you'd like. Also, the Vertress Conference is only a few months away, so you can bring a trainer."

[Hmmm… I guess I'll probably take you up on that offer. We do need something to take our minds off Ash.]

"I'm glad to hear that. When do you think you can can come?"

[Hmmm… give me about a month. I'll need to gather data and other information on the Kanto region before we leave.]

"Excellent. Thank you for your time Professor Oak."

[I don't mind. Goodbye Professor Juniper and have a wonderful day.]

"Goodbye Professor Oak. You have a good day too."

And with that, the screen turned off and Professor Juniper left the room.

_'So Oak coming over here, huh. The traitors are more than likely going to come.'_ Pikachu's mouth then formed an evil smile. _'What a great opportunity for sweet, sweet revenge. But we can't get anything started if both Ash and Mew are unconscious. Guess I'll be the one to think of a plan.'_ Pikachu then continued to where Professor Ron and Professor Sam were at to run an errand, trying to deviate a plan as he walked .

* * *

**[Nuvema Town Hospital -Floor C Hallway]**

_'Tch. Seems like Dr. Connor assumes that I wouldn't heed his warning and placed another doctor to monitor my patient. No matter. I'll get rid of the nuisance one way or another,'_ the blonde haired doctor thought to himself. Dr. Flick then lost in thought as he went over the steps of his theory._ 'The techniques quite simple really. It just matters on the psychic-pokemon to get it done.'_ Dr. Flick looked at his pokeball that contained his Musharna. _'Musharna just needs to use it's telekinetic power to submerge it's own consciousness into the patient's. Musharna would then venture through the patient's brain until Musharna finds the brain stem part of the brain. A few psychic-powered jolts to the mid-brain, pons, and medulla oblongata and the patient should wake up. My Musharna is high leveled, so with a bit more than usual concentration and I'll be promoted in no time. Maybe I'll even be nominated for the Poke-Nobel Prize in Medicine. Hehe… well, no use staying here. I might as well have a big dinner for myself as an early celebration for me.'_ Dr. Flick smirked at his thoughts while leaving the hospital.

* * *

**[AN] Looks like I couldn't upload faster than I thought. That was a mistake on my part. After thinking about this story's plot, I started plotting out a Naruto FanFic instead. Oh well **

**On another note, I plan to make the pairing Ash x Skyla. Depending on how this story plays out, I might accidentally give Ash a harem. Yup, well that is all I have for you for now. Hopefully, I'll try to see this story till the end. Later!**


	4. Ash Awakens!

**[I Do Not Own Pokemon]**

**Chapter 4**

**Ash Awakens!**

**[Nuvema Town]**

Here, early morning, in the Nuvema town a certain mouse-species pokemon was headed towards the hospital. Even though he was greeted by so many kind smiles by both people and pokemon alike, his mood never brightened up. Yesterday, after eavesdropping on Professor Juniper's conversation with Professor Oak, Pikachu has been agonizing over how to plan _their_ revenge. Yes, _their_ revenge. Besides Pikachu, Ash and the other five pokemon would definitely want some sort of satisfaction of vengeance. Pikachu, after hours of thinking through the night, decided to wait until Ash conscious. No matter how much he thirsted for vengeance, making sure Ash was alright and healthy was his main priority and concern; it was like that in the past, it was like that now, and it would stay like that in the future.

* * *

**[Nuvema Town Hospital - Floor C - Room 105]**

_'I can't believe how easy it was to trick that doctor. Heh. What an amatuer he was,'_ Dr. Flick thought. "Alright Musharna. Are you ready for the task at hand."

Dr. Flick received a nod from his drowsing-species pokemon.

"Alright. Commence conscious submerging."

Receiving the signal to proceed, Musharna closed his eyes, placed his head onto the unconscious head of Ash Ketchum, and his body started to glow bright as the psychic-type concentrated his own conscious into Ash's.

_A few minutes passed by…_

***Pant*Paaant*Paaaaant*Paaaaaaant***

After ten minutes of concentration, Musharna was already sweating heavily as his short and quit pants turned into long and louder pants. Dr. Flick seeing his high leveled pokemon in such a state was only expected, just as he predicted. Concentrating at full power to carefully go through the delicate system of the brain would put on a huge toll on the mind of any psychic-type, no matter how powerful of a psychic ability it had.

Currently, Musharna was wondering in the cerebrum; the largest part of the human brain, associated with higher brain functions such as thought and action. The cerebrum is divided into four parts called 'lobes': frontal lobe, parietal lobe, occipital lobe, and temporal lobe.

The frontal lobe is associated with reasoning, planning, parts of speech, movement, emotions, and problem solving.

The parietal lobe is associated with movement, orientation, recognition, and perception of stimuli.

The occipital lobe is associated with only visual processing.

The temporal lobe is associated with perception and recognition of auditory stimuli, memory, and speech.

Musharna was able to affect and permanently change any of these with the slightest psychic wave he could give off, but none of those were his target. His target was the brain stem, which was located at the center-bottom of the brain. It would take about ten more minutes to reach the brain stem. So with his trainer's picture in his mind, Musharna steeled his resolve to make sure Dr. Flicks theory would be proven right, so he could get the recognition he deserved.

_A few more minutes passed…_

Musharna was barely able to keep his conscious in Ash's mind. He was able to send psychic-powered jolts to specific areas of the brain stem. Going to the final area to send the last jolt, until something happened. Out of instincts, Musharna felt his outer body feeling danger. As fast as the psychic-type could, he mustered the right amount of psychic power to finish the task. Unfortunately, just as he was about to release the jolt, his outer body felt a power electrical sensation going throughout his body. Surprised at how fast the attack came, Musharna, in a stage of panic, accidentally sent out a huge psychic-powered jolt that coursed throughout the brain as his conscious left to resurface into his body.

* * *

**[Approximately 3 minutes Ago]**

**[Nuvema Town Hospital - Floor C]**

Right now, Pikachu was exiting out of an elevator with two doctors, listening to their conversation with a bit of interest. The reason for that, would be because they were talking about a patient that was recently in a fire accident. Recently meaning yesterday. He assumed that the patient was from the fire he spotted out in the forest. Pikachu wondered if the victim was okay, feeling just a tinge of guilt for not attempting to help; not that he needed to anyways. From what the doctors were saying, he found out that the patient's name was Trip Shooty. He was found unconscious a few yards away from the burning house. Fortunately, Trip suffered only a slight concussion, which would be healed with just a few days of rest, and no burns.

As the two doctors made their way into Trip's room, who was miraculously in Room 103, the mouse snuck a glance at the kid before heading off towards Ash's room. Slowly walking closer to Room 105, Pikachu noticed a light coming out of it. Out of worry, he rushed inside the room, only to be greeted by the sight of a blonde doctor standing next to Ash, with a weird pink, curled up pokemon glowing bright.

Dr. Flick just happened to notice the new entree and tried to shoo the mouse away, "What the? A rat? Well, whatever. Just don't inter-"

Before the blonde doctor could finish his sentence, Pikachu sent out a quick shot of electricity, shocking both Dr. Flick and Musharna. Suffering from the electric-type's attack, Dr. Flick laid on the floor twitching slightly in an unconscious state. Caught off by the quick sneak attack, Musharna couldn't endure the attack, so he just lied on the ground barely able to stay awake with one eye open, looking at a blurry yellow blob on Ash's bed.

The attack and screams were heard throughout the floor. It caught the attention of the two doctors that were in Room 103 and the head-doctor, Dr. Connor.

"What is going on here!?" exclaimed the head-doctor. He looked down next to the bed and saw a barely conscious Musharna using his one opened eye to stay aware of the infuriated mouse pokemon in a defensive stance on top of the bed. A slight chill ran down the spines of the three newly arrived doctors that caught the eyes of the pikachu that was glaring intensely at the psychic pokemon; a slight killing intent could be felt as the three took a step back. Their eyes shifted from the two pokemons in the room to the blonde, bowl cut-haired doctor, who was now waking up.

As Dr. Flick slowly rose from the floor, using the wall to keep his balance, he noticed an enraged Dr. Connor. "Ah! Dr. Connor. Morning," Flick said in a shaky voice.

"Don't 'morning' me, Dr. Flick. Tell me what you are doing in this patient's room with your Musharna," Dr. Connor said in a demanding tone.

Summoning the courage he suprisenling found deep within, he confessed his actions. "I was in the middle of proving my theory, Head-Doctor Connor. That was until that rat interrupted us!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Pikachu, who's glare on Musharna never ceased.

"I do not care Dr. Flick. You defied my orders and proceeded with a highly lethal method. I cannot condone your actions! Dr. Johnson, Dr. James go call-"

***Groan***

Dr. Connor looked at the bed, where the groan came from, and he was… flabbergasted. Yes, he was flabbergasted at the sight of seeing the patient with raven hair move slightly while letting out a few more groans.

"Pika! Pika pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as a smile found it's way onto his face after a week long absence. "Pi-ka! Pi-ka! Pi-ka!" was all Pikachu shouted as he hopped from his left foot to his right.

"Incredible," Dr. Connor whispered to himself, still in shock.

"Ha! I knew it! My theory was right!"

"Dr. Johnson, Dr. James, please go contact Professor Sam and Professor Ron and tell them that their friend is awake. Dr. Flick, while I am impressed, I have not forgiven you for your defiance. Please follow me."

The doctors left, closing the door behind them and with that Pikachu and Ash were alone. Though it didn't last very long. Ash showed movement again as his eyes started to slowly open. He fluttered his eyelids for a bit to adjust his eye sight. The first thing he saw was the plain white ceiling. Feeling a presence next to him, he shifted his head to the figure to his right.

"Pi...kachu?" Ash whispered questionly at the yellow mouse before him. The mouse then gave Ash's head a huge hug.

"You're finally awake you bastard. You couldn't have woken up earlier!" exclaimed Pikachu with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Ash returned Pikachu's grin with one of his own and laid his left hand on Pikachu's back, returning the hug. "I wish I could've woken up sooner too, buddy," Ash said with a grin still on his face.

_'Wait a minute,'_ they both thought simultaneously as they ended their hug, only to look at each other, eye to eye.

_'Did I just understand him?'_

_'Did he just understand me?'_

They were in shock for a few more moments, processing the revelation that just occurred.

"So, I can talk to pokemon now. Cool," the trainer said in a voice that only had a hint of surprise.

"I know! Wait!. You don't sound too surprised."

"No, I'm more surprised than I sound right now. Though I don't know why I lack it."

"Hmmm… guess there's not much of a reason to dwell on it much, right? Lets just keep this a secret."

"Sure. I sure don't want to be dissected. Someones coming now" Ash said as he strained to say the last sentence. He felt a weird pulse throb once in his head before vanishing.

_'He knows someone's coming?'_ Pikachu questioned inside his head. He looked at the closed door wondering how his trainer would be able to know that. _'Those people are like 20 feet away. They're not rushing, so their footsteps shouldn't be loud. Hmmm….'_

Pikachu wondered to himself for a few more second before the sound of a ***Click*** broke him out of his thoughts.

Three figures entered the room one by one. They all had similar white coats on. The only difference being their name tag badges. The first one to speak was the only one who had head-doctor in front of his name.

"Hello there. It's good to see your finally awake."

"Finally awake? How long was I out for doctor?"

"Hmmm. It was about seven days since you were brought here unconscious."

"So I can safely assume that the two professors behind you brought me in?" Ash questioned, motioning to the two figures behind him with his head.

"Yes, that'd be us, kid," Ron was the first to reply. Ash eyed the short stubby figure, a little pissed at the rude tone. Judging by his voice, he's quite a heavy smoker.

"Yup! That's us! We fished you out from the ocean!" shouted the tall man. "My name's Sam by the way."

This guy looked way friendly than Ron. Ash noted that he'd go to Sam if he ever a question. But for now he'll express his gratitude.

"Thank you Professor Sam, Professor Ron, for saving mine and Pikachu's life. I am in debt to you."

"Haha! No need to be so formal with us Ash. As for the debt, it's already clear. Pikachu has been a big help to us this past week."

"Really? Well then, if you're ever in trouble or in need of assistance then please don't-"

"Ya ya we get it already kid." Ron was sure pissing the hell out of Ash. Before he ever leaves from wherever the hell he was at, he'll make damn sure to get Ron.

"Well then, before we continue… can I please have your name young man?" Dr. Connor asked.

"Yes, it's Ash Ketchum."

"Okay then, Ash. I'd like to examine your head for a bit, so can you follow me into the oscilloscope room?"

"Sure."

Ash then did as the doctor told him. Leaving Pikachu and the two professors in the room.

"Alrighty then. After the examination, we'll take him to Professor Juniper and look him up on her awesomely, huge computer. "

" ***Yawn*** Yeah. I know," Ron replied as he leaned down on the chair next to the door.

_More minute time-skips… About 45 minutes later…_

The door to Room 105 opened with Ash and Dr. Connor walking in. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's chest as Ash caught him with a gentle hug. Sam and Ron were standing next to each other, ready to leave at any minute.

"After checking Ash, I'd say that he looks just fine."

"So, does that mean we can go now?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Just after someone pays for the bills."

"No worries! I'll take care of those pesky hospital fees!"

"Thank you, Professor Sam. I'll definitely find a way to pay you back."

"Think none of it at all Ash. Now then lets get on our way. Professor Juniper would like to meet you," he replied, also using his hands to juster Ash into comfort. After paying the worker on Floor A, they departed from the hospital and made their way to the lab of Professor Juniper.

* * *

**[AN] Firstly, I sure don't know how a oscilloscope works or how long it takes to examine you with it, just to let you know. Secondly, I apologize for my how things went towards the end of this chapter. I did not turn out good.**

**Oh, right. I know Ash being able to communicate with pokemon has been done like, hundreds of times, but I feel like he deserves it. And because I can make it happen.**

**don't think I need to say anything else. Later!**


	5. Finally Setting Out!

**Chapter 5**

**Finally Setting Out!**

**[Nuvema Town]**

Ash had been out for about a week. While leaving the hospital, his legs started to take it's toll. After taking a few steps outside his legs slowly began to go numb. He stumbled quite a bit as he made his way towards the jeep the two professor's came in. Professor Sam and Professor Ron noticed this and went back to the hospital to get a wheelchair while leaving Ash and Pikachu inside the jeep. That brings us to our current time. Pikachu now had the opportunity to speak with Ash and he definitely wasn't going to waste it. That's when Ash spoke up.

"So, Pikachu… Can you tell me what happened at the party? My memories are still kinda funny?" the trainer asked, not wanting to waste any time.

_'He's a little more straight forward than usual. Guess there that pokemon must have messed up Ash's brain a bit. I'm sure Mew told me that when a psychic pokemon ventures a person's mind, I'm not supposed to touch them. Oh well, I'll keep that to myself,'_ thought Pikachu before answering. "Long story short, Paul, Gary, Kenny, Conway, and Drew made a plan to kill you."

"I see," was all Ash said.

Pikachu noticed that his trainer didn't scream in anger like he would usually do. It interested the mouse pokemon quite a bit… till he heard the boy's next sentence.

"Now we can't just leave thing like this, can we Pikachu?" Ash asked in a cold, icy tone.

It sent chills down the electric-type's spine, but instead of fearing his trainer, he felt pleased. Originally, Pikachu would have felt worried for his raven haired trainer, but he was not. Pikachu felt aversion course through every bone in his body. Attempting to kill Ash and himself was not something anyone can simply wave off. There had to be judgment. And with Ash being on the same page as Pikachu, things would go along smoothly.

Although, as much as Pikachu would like to discuss vengeance with Ash, there were things that had to be dealt with.

"Oh yeah," Pikachu began to speak up. "Everyone in Kanto… Probably the other regions too, think you're dead. Shouldn't we do something about that?"

Ash balled up his fist and placed it under his chin, giving him a deep thought look.

_'Oh my god. Is Ash… thinking?!'_ the mouse thought with astonishment. To think he would actually see the day that his trainer would actually use his head. Ash noticed this.

"Why are you staring at my Pikachu? Is there something on my face?" he asked honestly.

Remaining in his trance like manner, his pokemon replied, "I've now seen everything."

Fortunately for Pikachu, Ash didn't know the meaning behind the mouse pokemon's word's.

"No. Let's not tell them. I'm sure we could use this to our advantage, one way or another," Ash said, answering the question that was asked awhile ago.

"But I'm sure once we get to the professor's lab, she'll search your name up to find your pokemon record," voiced out Pikachu, feeling concern.

"Really… Hold on. What happened to my Pokedex," questioned the the raven haired boy.

"Don't you remember? It broke. We fell in the water, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Ash spoke out as he rubbed his head.

"Well, how do we stop them from knowing?" Pikachu said raising a question. At that moment, Pikachu realized something.

"Damn! Ash! Yesterday, Professor Oak was talking with this town's professor! She knows your name! And so does those other two!"

Ash seemed to be in thought at the moment. Then, as if remembering something, Ash reached for his backpack and started to rummage through it. Moments later he pulled out a Pokeball. Though this wasn't just any Pokeball. The top of the sphere was purple, while the bottom was white. A black band extended around the ball horizontally, evenly splitting the ball in half and a small button rested at the center. On the top half, a pink, bulging circle was on either side and above the button, a white "M" was visible. It was Ash's Master Ball.

Ash raised the unique ball a short distance away from his mouth and spoke, "Hey, Mew. Are you awake?"

Ash didn't hear any telepathic thoughts, nor did it budge. Ash felt worried there for a moment, until he felt a slight movement. Ash's uneasy expression washed over with a small smile as he spoke again.

"That's good to know… I know that you're in no current shape to do anything right now, but I need your help. Can you do that?" the boy questioned.

After a short time of no movement, the Master Ball opened up and a bright light flashed out and a glowing figure appeared. As the light started to died down apink feline figure laid on its stomach, barely staying conscious on the seat of the jeep.

A small and sad smile surfaced the trainer's face as he gently cradled the pink pokemon in his arms. It's been slightly more than a week since the tournament. Though, even at the event, his psychic-type pokemon wasn't anywhere near a hundred percent. He knew he should haven't let Mew face two of Tobias' Legendary Pokemons, but Mew's resolute attitude made it hard for Ash to call her back in. Seeing the determination on the New Species pokemon, Ash decided to keep her in. His decision resulted in Mew's current exhausted state. Although Mew's physical injuries were mostly gone, she used more energy and power than her body could take. This caused the psychic pokemon's body to fall into a strained state.

Really, it was nothing for Ash to worry about. Mew would recover in about a couple of weeks and Ash knew that too. But he couldn't shake this feeling of abuse, especially now, since he was going to need Mew to use her psychic powers.

Pikachu had a small smile on his face, he was happy that his trainer had at the least retain his caring personality.

While looking down at the pink pokemon in his arms, who wore a small gin, Ash asked in a soft tone, "Mew, I'm going to need you to erase a few moments of memories from two people. Can you do that?"

Immediately, Mew gave short nod to her trainer in response.

"Good," Ash replied. Then his focus turned to his electric-type pokemon. "Pikachu. When those two get here, knock them out with an electric shock got it."

"No problem," Pikachu responded while giving a few nods.

A few minutes later, Ash's pokemon successfully destroyed their memories of Ash's name. After that, Mew went back into her Pokeball to resume her rest and they drove off towards Professor Juniper's Lab.

* * *

**[Nuvema Town - Professor Juniper's Lab]**

Ash dismounted the jeep and hopped on his wheel chair. He was told that he would have to use it for a few days, after the strength in his legs returned. As Sam went behind Ash to push him, Ash made sure to stop.

"Ah, it's alright Professor Sam-"

"Just 'Sam' would be okay by me."

Alright… Um, Sam, you and Ron can go ahead of me. I would like to enjoy the warmth of the sun a little more," the trainer said while scratching his chin.

"Hm, well alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Sam said as he and Ron began to walk towards the lab. Ash turned to look at Pikachu, who was sitting on his lap.

"Hey Pikachu, I think I figured out a way to keep my real identity as secret."

"Using big words now, huh?" commented the mouse pokemon when he heard the word 'identity.'

"Shut up," quickly retorted the raven haired boy. "As I was saying, Do you see that satellite tower on the right side?"

Pikachu gave a nod.

"Well, that tower works as a transceiver. It's important for computers since it gives and receives information from around the region," informed Ash, while Pikachu stared at his trainer, dumbfounded at the sudden gain of knowledge. "All I want you to do is to use **Thunder Shock** on it."

"Got it," Pikachu replied as he started to charge up some electricity.

That was until Ash yelled at him, "No! Idiot what are you doing?!"

"Doing what you told me! What did it look like!"

***Sigh*** -was all Ash could let out. "If you attack the tower from here, you'll attract attention."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to shock it!" Pikachu yelled in annoyance.

All Ash did was pick his electric-type pokemon from the ground and then he started to wheel himself closer to the lab.

Once Ash was in front of the lab, he hurled his pokemon on to the roof.

"Crap!" Pikachu yelled as he landed. He turned around, facing the ground and gave his trainer a glare. "What the hell!"

Ignoring Pikachu's rant, Ash simply replied, "Hop on to the satellite tower and let out a weak **Thunder Shock**. Keep like that for a while until the transceiver burns out. Got it? "

"Yeah yeah." _'Damn bastard. I liked you better as an idiot.'_

Pikachu followed as ordered and jumped onto the satellite tower as Ash went into the lab.

After wandering around the facility for a bit, he stumbled upon the main pokemon lab that had Professor Sam, Professor Ron, and another brown haired, female professor. She noticed Ash was staring at her with wonder in his eyes, and a little lust. So she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Professor Juniper. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm…" Ash paused for a bit. He didn't want to tell her his real name. If Pikachu failed to disable the transceiver, although chances of that were low, he would need another name; one that didn't have a pokemon record. "My name is Veil Satoshi."

"Veil, huh. What a rare name to come by. Well, my assistants told me that he have amnesia, so since you have a pokemon, I can safely assume that you're a trainer. Is that correct?"

Ash, or 'Veil', gave a nod in response.

Okay then, Veil. I'm going to search you up in Kanto's trainer list, since you have a Pikachu," Professor Juniper informed 'Veil' as she went to giant computer. But before she could type his full name, the huge monitor started to show static.

"Hm. That's weird. I wonder if there's a problem with the satellite towser," she said as she headed out of the lab.

Looking to the right of the building, she saw that the transceiver had black smoke coming out of the now deformed structure. With a sigh, she called out the company that installed satellite towers and asked for it to be fixed. Finishing the phone call, she went back to the main lab room, where Professor Sam, Professor Ron, and Veil stood.

"Well… Somehow, the satellite tower outside is broken and the company that builds them said it could take about two months to fix it," she said with a displeased voice. "So until then, you'll have to stay with us."

Now with his true identity being on hold, Ash had time to think about what he should do to his five former fiends. Thinking about them gave the raven haired trainer a dark feeling in his gut. Although he did carry a huge raging will to to send them into the darkest pit of misery, he would not kill them.

Ash would be lying if he said them ending their putrid lives didn't cross his mind. That thought would come from time-to-time, but he would always remove it from his mind. If he did ever kill them, he would be no better than them. Besides, if he did kill them, they would only suffer for the moment. There's no joy in that.

Moment later, Pikachu strolled in and climbed upon Ash, to then roll up in a ball and nod off into sleep.

"Thank you, Professor Juniper. But I was kinda wondering if I could compete in the Pokemon League in your region." Sure, Ash should be focusing on how he would eventually curb stomp the five assholes the tried to send him into an early grave, but he didn't see why he couldn't dominate another region in the process.

"Oh?" Professor Juniper was rather impress that he would want to travel Unova in his current state. "Do you have memories as a pokemon trainer, Veil?" she asked with suspicion.

"Not really," Veil lied in response. "I saw a poster on the way here. It said something about the Unova League. For some reason I had the urge to enter it. I mean, I do have six pokemon, so I know that I might be a trainer."

"I see. Well I don't really see the problem. When do you think you'll start your journey?"

"In about a week."

"Hm. Okay then, I'll give you your new Pokedex later, since your old one broke. Until then, please make yourself at home." said Juniper as she and her two assistants left the room.

Ash made way to the exit opposite from the three professors, comfortably rolling out in his wheelchair with Pikachu.

* * *

**[One Week Later]**

**[Nuvema Town - Professor Juniper's Lab]**

"Alright Veil, are you ready for your journey?" asked the female professor.

"For the last time, yes," Veil responded in a rather weary voice.

"Did you pack your sleeping bag, your toothbrush, your food?"

"Yes, yes, yes." responded the raven haired teen as he rolled towards the entrance of the building.

"Extra clothing, a map, a compass?"

"Yes, yes, yes." he responded as he opened the doors that lead him outside. He then turned towards Professor Juniper as they stopped to face each other. 'Veil' was then pulled into a crushing hug by her as she bent to the 'handicapped' trainer, a little surprised by how strong she was.

"Well then Veil, stay healthy and don't forget to sleep on time. Oh yeah, make sure to change your underwear everyday."

"Yeah! I got it," the teen exclaimed as he forced himself from her grasp and started to wheel himself outside of Professor Juniper's property.

_'Damn it! Why the hell do I have to hear that every time set out on a journey! She's not even my mom! Shit! Just bonding with her for a week and she turned from a busty professor to a nagging mother! But still busty,'_ Ash though as he rolled towards the gates that lead to Nuvema Town. _'Damn you hormones.'_

His thoughts were quickly broken when he was bumped from the side.

"What the- Hey! You! Don't ignore me!" he scream as he turned his head to see who stopped his thoughts. He saw the green haired little boy that bumped into him, not paying any mind towards Ash, or 'Veil'.

"Fine! Screw you, too!" Ash screamed as he continued onward.

_'Wow. Quite a temper. No, wait. He's always been like that,'_ thought Pikachu as he rested in his trainer lap. _'False alarm.'_

* * *

**[AN] Ash finally sets out on his journey! Took his damn time too. Oh well. I hope I can pick up the quality of my writing. Unfortunately, the next chapters will be updated slowly, but they will be longer, too. That's all for now. Later!**


	6. DISCONTINUING STORY!

**[AN]:** As much as I hate to do this, I am discontinuing this story.

Continuing this story would lead nowhere. In all honesty, I started this story half-baked; I did not plan anything out. A dumb-ass move on my part and I am sorry for that. That's pretty all I have to say.


End file.
